kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Atnort Eerfnud
"Anna, stop bloodbending me!" -Atnort to his sister. Atnort Eerfnud is the 10-year-old son of Omsoc Eerfnud and Avon in Gamewizard's universe, brother of Annaira Eerfnud, and Negative of Tronta Dunfree. He is a lightningbender while his sister is a bloodbender, and is a constant victim of her bloodbending fun. He is Numbuh -4860 of the DNKG. Nextgen Series Atnort and Annaira lived on Airapmup, which was horribly overcrowded with both its own and the ruined Atinrah's inhabitants. Atnort loved to lightningbend, but he never had enough room to do so without shocking anyone. When he joined the DNKG, Dictator Aluben promised to give him his own private planet to shock things. He was assigned with recruiting the Nimbi to their empire, but he never managed to succeed. In Down in the Negaverse, Atnort is being played with by his sister using bloodbending, until Atnort shocks her with lightning and makes her release. This leads to a fight before Avakam breaks it up. They later go to a meeting held by Aluben, announcing her desire to find the Tree of Ending. Afterwards, she tells Atnort she will be coming with him to Aipyks, where he will try again at recruiting Nimbis. But when they arrive, Aluben reveals he will only be trying again himself, and will be punished should he fail, so he goes forth nervously. Already, Nimbi are attacking him as he battles with lightningbending. Eventually, he and Aluben are able to fight their way to Supreme Leader Ibsej's treehouse, and convince her to ally with the DNKG. Before the contract could be established, Nerehc Onu and Sector -W7 appear. Nerehc clashes with Atnort using their lightningbending, and Atnort's defeat results in his chi paths being injured. The DNKG retreat, and the Nimbi DNK align with the Human DNK instead. Battles *Atnort vs. Annaira Eerfnud (multiple times). *Atnort vs. Nega-Nimbi. *Atnort vs. Nerehc Onu. *Atnort vs. Ynned Ybtihw and Atawid Onu. *Atnort and Annaira vs. Thanos. Appearance Atnort has green skin and magenta hair, which sticks up in several spikes due to his Lightning Chi. His single antenna is used to channel lightning. He wears a yellow- and orange-striped shirt with vertical, zigzaggy stripes. He wears a teal long-sleeve shirt underneath and teal jeans, along with gray boots. Personality Atnort is a kid who tends to lose focus, and has a very short temper. He greatly hates his sister, Annaira, because she's always grabbing him with bloodbending, and he doesn't hesitate to let out his anger with a rushed, loud tone. Like his friends, he feels uncomfortable around Aluben. Atnort has a strong urge to lightningbend, but he was unable to express this urge in his over-populated planet. Atnort began to mellow out after his group joined Nerehc's DNK, and is getting along with his sister better. Powers Atnort is a lightningbender of great skill, and mainly uses his power to shock Annaira and escape her Blood Grasp. He wields two Light Discs that extend electric blades around its sides, and shoot lightning directly down across the ground, or wherever they're facing. Final Smash "Welcome to my Zap Garden!" Atnort's Final Smash is Zap Garden, where his Light Discs fly around and drop electric spikeballs around the field. After a few seconds, the spikes will connect with electric beams and shock anyone inside. Weaknesses When severely injured in battle, Atnort's bending will be limited. He had to use high-powered electrical towers to help him once, but needs constant lightning recharges after every attack. Even his quick speed can't avoid the sight of a master strategist/calculator for long. Stories He's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Unlike Tronta, Atnort is not blind. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:Aliens Category:Lightningbenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:DNKG Operatives Category:Vindicated